closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Arts Pictures
Logo captures by Eric S. and V of Doom Editions by Bob Fish, Eric S., kidinbed, and Shadeed A. Kelly Video captures courtesy of MachineryNoise, Eric S., and DudeThatLogo Background: Seven Arts Pictures was a low-profile/B-movie distribution company established on July 19, 1990 as a joint venture between Carolco Pictures and New Line Cinema, and was headed by Mario F. Kassar. Today, most of Seven Arts' library is now owned by StudioCanal, with the exception of ''Aces: Iron Eagle II''I, which is owned by Warner Bros. Entertainment, who originally released the film on home video (as "New Line Cinema"). This studio is not to be confused with UK's "Seven Arts Entertainment" and its division "Seven Arts International" and Ray Stark and Eliot Hyman's "Seven Arts Productions", who merged with Warner Bros. Pictures in 1967 forming "Warner Bros.-Seven Arts". 1st Logo (September 14, 1990) Nickname: "7A" Logo: On a black background, we see many stars forming a blue box with a stylized "7A" inside it, with "SEVEN" above and "ARTS" below. Then we see the byline "THROUGH NEW LINE CINEMA" (with its print logo) on the bottom right of the screen. Variant: On the trailer for Repossessed, a 2-D version appears in grey, with the byline in a whitish color. FX/SFX: The stars forming the name. Music/Sounds: Starts out with some tinkles when the stars form the logo, then 7 synth-horn notes and a descending, relaxing synth theme. Some prints have the Carolco jingle. Availability: Rare. Seen only on Repossessed. Scare Factor: Minimal. 2nd Logo (May 17-September 10, 1991) Nicknames: "7A II", "Shining 7A", "Zooming 7A" Logo: On a black background, we see a shiny blue "7A" zooming out. The Seven Arts text is then seen at a certain point. The logo shines, and the New Line byline fades in. Variant: There is a version without the "Through New Line Cinema" byline. FX/SFX: The zooming, shining, and byline fading-in. Music/Sounds: A peaceful synth choir theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on Rambling Rose. Also seen on a Canadian VHS of Queens Logic. The bylineless version is seen on Dice Rules (not the screener VHS, though). Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (March 13-June 12, 1992) Nicknames: "7A III", "Cloudy 7A" Logo: Over a orange or purple cloudy background, a 3D cube rotates into view from the top left, when it is facing the screen and in the center, lasers etch a etching of the "7A" logo, then the etching explodes, leaving behind the standard "7A" logo. The "Seven Arts" text appears, and the New Line byline fades in below. FX/SFX: The clouds moving, the cube rotating, the lasers, the cube exploding, and the logo forming. Music/Sounds: A synth trumpet leading into a synth orchestra fanfare when the logo explodes. Some laser zaps are heard when the lasers etch the logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on Light Sleeper and Aces: Iron Eagle III. Scare Factor: Medium. This logo can make people jumpy with the dark atmosphere and the lasers, but it has a clean, professional look.